


suds and wet boys

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, james gets wet, james speaks spanish, keith is frustrated, kosmo gets a bath, kosmo hates baths, kosmo is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith and james attempt to give kosmo a bath





	suds and wet boys

When the Atlas was floating somewhere in space and the universe was clear, it was pretty boring. Everyone was off doing their own thing or catching up with some friends, which made the Atlas halls look like some sort of wasteland. 

Keith on the other hand, was doing absolutely nothing. Unless you count cleaning his blade and bayard doing something. Before, he never used to like cleaning his weapons, but now, he found it extremely calming. He liked the way the light reflected off of the shiny surface after. 

Kosmo was next to him, curled up and sleeping silently. Keith pat him on the head and scratched behind his ears then ruffled the mane around his neck. His fingers felt dirty. The fingertips felt heavy. He looked at his hand and sure enough, there was dirt and grease on his fingertips. 

Keith had decided that Kosmo needed a bath. He needed urgent attention. 

He gave Kosmo a bath before when he was a puppy when they were both suck on the quantum abyss, and baby Kosmo did not like it. He hoped Kosmo grew out of it. 

The paladin rose from his bed and patted his leg, grabbing Kosmo’s attention. Side by side, they walked towards the bathroom where there was a tub and a shower. Thankfully, the tub was wide and long enough for the wolf. 

Keith turned the faucet on. Once Kosmo heard the water run and hit the tub, he teleported out. Keith groaned in frustration.

He headed out the door and sped walked around trying to find him.

He ran into James along the way. 

“ _Qué paso papi_?” He asked, confusion lacing his words.

Keith groaned, “I’m trying to give Kosmo a bath but he teleported away to God knows where.” 

“I can help you look for him?” Keith looked up at him with pleading eyes. James smiled at him, those eyes got him every time.

They wandered the Atlas trying to locate the rather large space wolf. They looked in corners, underneath tables, inside random boxes, and behind walls, but to no avail.

Until, the pair checked the kitchen and sure enough, Kosmo was curled up next to the refrigerator. 

Keith crouched down in front of him. “Hey Kossy. Look, the bath will be quick, okay? I know you hate them, but please. You’re dirty. You’ll feel great after.” 

Kosmo only whined in protest. 

“I can have Hunk make you treats after.” James suggested, knowing all too well Kosmo would do anything for food. 

Kosmo’s ears perked up at that. Keith tugged James down. They placed their hands on Kosmo’s fur then he teleported them back into the bathroom. 

The water warm enough to keep him from getting hypothermia, but cold enough to not overheat him since Kosmo’s coat is significantly thick. 

“In.” Keith ordered and Kosmo obeyed. He whimpered once his paws touched the water. 

“Are you sure he’s going to stay?” James asked, eyeing the large wolf in front of him curiously. 

“Maybe. He’s unpredictable.” Keith mumbled. 

Cupping his hands, Keith poured water on Kosmo’s back. The wolf sat still but once James copied what Keith did, he jumped out of the tub, causing water to spill over the edges and onto the tiles, soaking James and Keith’s knees in water.

James gagged, “I hate having wet knees, especially in jeans.”

Keith nudged his shoulder and said, “You’re a fighter pilot that fights aliens, and you’re disgusted at wet knees?”

James pouted and nodded. Keith just rolled his eyes playfully then tried to coax Kosmo back in the tub. Kosmo was growling lowly, but that didn’t affect Keith one bit. Keith placed a hand on his neck and before he knew it, he was teleported in the tub. 

“Fuck.” Keith murmured. James spat out loud laughter, his hands placed on his stomach. Keith was looking behind the laughing boy and saw Kosmo sneak behind him. Of course, being the amazing boyfriend he was, he didn’t say anything. 

Kosmo pressed himself up against James’ body and teleported him in the tub. 

Keith snorted. 

“Karma’s a bitch isn’t it, huh Griffy?” Keith asked while stifling a laugh. 

James turned so quickly to face him. His eyes were narrowed and he had this adorable angry pout that Keith laughed over. His sour expression was kinda cute to Keith, he would admit that. 

“Yeah, yeah.” James grumbled and tried to get up, but Kosmo growled as he tried so. Kosmo was sitting prettily in front of the tub, in front of their dangling feet, his eyes bright and wide, his tongue flapping from the side of his mouth as he panted, and his tail wagging wildly. 

“How’s your ass? Worse than wet knees?” Keith taunted and James just grumbled curse words to himself. 

Keith chuckled and got up. Kosmo didn’t growl at him since he greatly respected his owner, but he still had some trust issues with James that they were working on. Keith helped James up. They both tried to wipe the fluffy clouds of soap off their clothes, but it just smeared over the clothes. 

James cringed at this wet pants. 

“You can take them off, I don’t care.” Keith said, a smug smile making an appearance. 

James narrowed his eyes and smiled, “You just want to get me naked, right Kogane? You could just ask, no need to be so discreet about it.” 

Keith blew raspberry and waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not that horny for you, Griff.”

James just nodded and said, “Uh-huh,” unconvincingly. 

Keith wanted to laugh, but he wanted to pretend he was serious. He really couldn’t be, but an airy laugh out his nose came out and those serious walls tumbled down. 

James slapped a hand over his mouth to stop a laugh from spilling out.

Keith tried to calm down, “Okay, okay. Let’s bathe this nasty wolf.”

James agreed, “Stinky wolf.” Keith smiled and shook his head fondly.

They both turned to Kosmo. His tongue back in his mouth, his eyes wide horror, and his ears pinned back against his head. 

James and Keith leaned down and picked the rather heavy wolf up and placed him in the tub. 

“Okay, be quick.” Keith sighed. 

James and Keith were quick to pour water all over Kosmo’s fur while the wolf was whining in protest. 

“Ew,” James groaned. “The water got all brown, what the fuck, do you not wash your dog?” 

Keith huffed out a laugh, “You’re an asshole, oh my god. I do! This boy just rolls around in the dirt.”

James chuckled and pushed Keith’s shoulder with his own. Keith pushed him back, but almost slipped as he did so. Wet knees and wet tiles do not mix.

”So I have no actual dog shampoo, so we’re just going to use mine.” Kosmo whined. “What? You’re going to smell like coconut, what about it?” Keith replied. 

James shook his head, “I’m so gonna buy you dog shampoo _and_ conditioner _._ Not sure if I want Kosmo’s coarse fur brush against my legs as I try to sleep.“ 

Keith frowned at him, “He’s just trying to show you love, no need to be so rude about it.” He sarcastically said. 

James laughed and grabbed the bottle from the shower and poured the white liquid on Kosmo’s fur. Four hands scrubbed the shampoo over his body and also lathered his ears with it as well. James was careful to not let the shampoo run into Kosmo’s eyes and ears. 

Kosmo seemed like lean into their touch. His tail was wagging and his eyes were closed like he was enjoying it. 

James sat back against the heels of his feet and sighed. His hands started to ache. He reached up and scratched his cheek. He looked down at his hands. The tan skin covered with foam and wolf fur that came off Kosmo’s body. 

“Ew, James. You touched your face.” 

“I know! Gross.” 

“I’m not kissing that cheek anymore.” 

James looked at him and gasped and his mouth turned down into a frown. 

Together, they rinsed the shampoo off of Kosmo’s body after the dirty water drained from the tub. They managed to get Kosmo to lay under the faucet, making it pretty easy to scrub the shampoo off. 

“Can you do his paws and tail? Kind of don’t want him to bite my head off.” James asked, little fear shining in his eyes. Keith smiled and nodded. 

Keith washed each paw and his tail too. Keith asked Kosmo to stand back up and he did. James and Keith washed his belly quickly. 

James got up and grabbed a towel from the cabinet that was pressed up against the wall and wrapped it around the wolf after the animal stepped out of the tub and stood on top of the plush bath matt. 

“Can I try to dry him off? We can bond, right?” James suggested, though entirely unsure.

Keith nodded, “Not sure if he’ll try to kill you, but try.”

James’ eyes widened and bent down a little to comfortably dry the wolf off. He dragged the towel along Kosmo’s scruff that James called a lion’s mane and Keith hated it. James kneeled down in front of Kosmo’s face. 

James shakily wiped off the sides of the wolf’s snout and beneath his eyes.

”You’re a good boy, yeah? Stinky and nasty boy, but you’re a cute boy.” James whispered. 

Keith smiled at their interaction. He was glad that Kosmo didn’t try to bite James’ head off. 

James stood back up. Kosmo shook his body, getting the excess water off from beneath his fur. 

“Okay, clean boy, you’re done. Now, get out, James and I need a shower.”

James really liked that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> guess whose tailbone is bruised again?  
> that’s right, mine!  
> i can’t sit very comfortably and walking also kind of hurts lmaoooo
> 
> i’m a slut for james calling keith papi or chulo or papi chulo don’t come for me


End file.
